Harry Potter: The Legacy Continues
by GalleonErised142
Summary: This story is about How HArry's son, Albus, becomes best friends with Scorpius Malfoy.


Harry Potter; The Legacy Continues

Chapter 1

Hogwarts

Albus watched as the train slowly pulled away from the station. Albus had black-brown hair, similar to his father's. His brother, James, looked much more like his dad than he did; he didn't care. Albus shifted back into the seat to look at his friends. James was talking about Quidditch, though nobody was listening. Albus looked toward him and said, " I'm going to go out for chaser James, that or beater." James snickered and replied, "I'm seeker, but you might have a chance at chaser. Your too small to be a beater." James had an aptitude for Quidditch, so he was much more experienced than Albus. He was quiet for the most of the trip, he was mostly anticipating what Hogwarts life will be like. He hoped and hoped he wouldn't be too afraid to make friends.

He listened as the train engine faltered, and assumed they must be at Hogsmeade. He quickly changed into his school robes and took his luggage onto the platform. Albus looked for his brother James, then figured he was probably with his friends from last year. He walked over to the tall, dark figure, who's starting to get grey hair. Albus immediately knew this was Hagrid, a friend of his father. He looked up at him and said politely, "Hello, Hagrid; I see your still teaching." Hagrid looked down at him and laughed, "Not teachin' jus' the game 'eeper." Hagrid then bellowed, " ALL FIRST YEARS, FOLLER ME!" He then turned toward the small village, Albus followed Hagrid to the lake, boarded the small, wooden boat with three other first years. The one boy, who had blonde hair and was slightly thin, looked at Albus and said, " Hi! I'm Scorpius, Scorpius Malfoy," He looked at Albus for a second, as if waiting for his response then continued, "who're you?" Albus smiled then looked back at him, "Albus Severus Potter, nice to meet you." Scorpius looked amazed, then said, "My dad has told be a lot about your father, says he save my dads life, but he also said they disliked eachother most of their time at school; let's not continue in their tracks, I think you're a good guy." Albus smiled as it seems he just made his first friend at Hogwarts.

They slowly pulled up to the dock at the bottom of the large hill that Hogwarts stood upon. He stepped out of the boat, holding the lantern while helping Scorpius and the other students out of the boat. The turned and started walking up the long stairs that lead to the Great Hall. Albus looked at the other first years for any sign of them being nervous. He was most definitely apprehensive, apprehensive about the house he would be sorted into, what house Scorpius would be, and if he'd pass his classes. The first years filed into the courtyard in front of the doors to the school; all the older students filled the Great Hall. There was a seemingly young adult in front of the first years; he waited for it to be silent then said, "Hello, students. Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am Professor Longbottom and I am head of the Gryffindor House and teach Herbology. Now, you will go into the Great hall to be sorted." He turned and walked toward the Great Hall as Albus and the other first years followed.

They entered the Great Hall, Albus looked up at the ceiling and saw floating candles, as well as a starry sky, much like the one outside. Albus looked at the table with the Gryffindor banners above it, and saw his brother, James; he was associating with his friends from the previous years. The large group of first years stood in front of the four small steps leading to the long table where the Professors sat; Albus looked at the chair with an old, brown hat on top. He felt very nervous, but he tried not to show it, due to the fact the Quidditch captain for Gryffindor was watching him. Professor Longbottom stood looking at the students and said loudly, "I will now begin sorting," he looked down at long piece of parchment and read, "first, Scorpius Malfoy!" Scorpius looked at Albus and said, "Well up I go." Smiled and walked up the step and sat onto the chair. Professor Longbottom placed the hat on his head; the hat seemed to have come to life. The hat said, "Ah! A Malfoy….usually this is easy but you seem to be different...," he cut off, and seemed to be thinking then he spoke loudly, "RAVENCLAW!" Scorpius smiled, jumped of the chair and ran to his house table. Ablus then hoped he would be put into Ravenclaw, with his friend. About twenty or more students were sorted before Albus, but then the Professor said, "Albus Potter!" Albus ran up eagerly to the chair, sat down and closed his eyes. The hat barely touched his head when it bellowed, "RAVENCLAW!" Ablus jumped up with a small cheer, ran to the table and sat next to Scorpius. He looked at his friend and said, "I've become fond of the girl with the blonde hair." Scorpius looked over and said, "Her?" pointing to the front of the group, Albus shook his head happily. He waited for her to be called then Longbottom said, "Katniss Wood" and sure enough, her beautiful blonde hair flowed through the air as she ran to the chair, she looked at Albus and waved, with a smile. She was sorted into Ravenclaw and sat between Albus and Scorpius, and said, "Hi! I'm sure you just heard, but I'm Katniss, and you're Albus, son of the famously great Quidditch player, Harry Potter, and your Scorpius." Albus looked puzzled, then said, "Famous for Quidditch? My dad is an Auror, where did you here that?" Katniss then said, "My dad, Oliver Wood, was the Captain of your dad's first Quidditch team, he talks greatly of him. Says he's one of the best he's seen, and the youngest."

The sorting went by rather quickly after that, and then a seemingly old woman stood up from the long table and went to the podium cleared her throat, then said, "Hello, students. I am the Headmistress of Hogwarts, and I am Professor McGonagall," she looked around then continued, "I would like to warn the first years, The Forbidden Forest is off limits at all times unless you are with a professor. I'd also like to say that there is to be no fighting on school grounds, or unnecessary activity," she again cut off, then said loudly, "and with that; LET THE FEAST BEGIN!" She raised her left hand and platters of food sprung onto the table. Scorpius says, "It's looks….._delicious!_" Albus and Katniss snickered, and dug into their food. A lot of the older Ravenclaws were generous and informed us of more rules, were the classes are and the professors. Katniss seemed to know a lot about Quidditch, though she's never played it; she says it's because of her dad. Scorpius and Albus talked a lot about Quidditch, their families, wizards chess, and a lot more. Katniss loved to chime in and ask questions, but Albus didn't care because he liked it. She always had something to tell them or teach them, she was very talkative.

Professor McGonagall walked up to the podium again and said, "All students, please follow your house prefects to your dormitories. You need a good night sleep for tomorrow's classes!" She walked over to the other professors and watched as the prefects lead their houses to their houses. The Ravenclaw prefect was tall, dark hair, and broad shouldered. Scorpius said, "He looks very disciplined." The followed him to the top of what is called Ravenclaw Tower and to a painting with a young woman on it that said, "Password?" and the prefect, Robert Hilliard said, "Patience is a virtue." The picture slid to the right, opening up a passage way to the common room. Hilliard said, "Your belongings are already in the sleeping area. Goodnight to you all." Albus and Scorpius ran up the stairs; moved some trunks so their beds were next to each other. Albus says "G'night, Scorpius"


End file.
